


Things I shouldn't See

by sakuracutie01



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Dates, Embarrassing, Fluff, M/M, not good for my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracutie01/pseuds/sakuracutie01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Followed our character ,Nikki, as she make a discoveries between her two favorite actors: Jensen and Jared, at the mall.<br/>Major goosebumps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I shouldn't See

**Author's Note:**

> When i wrote this story, I imagined that i'm the OC, Nikki, and saw the events unfolding before my eye. So if you want the whole experience, just imagined yourself in the same situation.

Nikki sat sulking in a cool bench in the mall, looking at her mom finding clothes for her little sister, who keeps denying the clothes handed to her.

She doesn’t even want to come, especially if her little annoying sister is coming too but hey, it’s the start of a new school year and mom said that she needed some new clothes and she didn’t want to show up to school with her old sneaker 9 months ago.

But right now, her mom’s attention is fully on her little sister. She doesn’t even noticed when Nikki went outside the boutique and sat there staring at them.

Nikki sighs as she looks at the scene. It’s too depressing to know that her mom have abandoned her so she looked down at the stores beneath them.

She saw people eating at the dining places and people walking around with shopping bags in their hand.

Suddenly she saw two guy coming together, holding hands. One was a shorter guy who have brown spiky hair, wearing a grey t-shirt with a black leather jacket on top and blue jean and boots. He also wore sunglasses and dragging the taller man behind him. The taller man has long brown hair and sunglasses. He wore a blue half-open sweater with black jean and sneaker. They were both laughing and the taller guy was gesturing his other hand in the air as he speak.

For a moment, Nikki thought that they look like Sam and Dean from her favorite TV show, Supernatural.

She stared as both man enter a store and she wanted to believed so bad that maybe it’s really is them.

Couldn’t contained her curiosity any further, she told her mom that she’s going downstairs into a different shop. Her mom agreed but told her to keep in touch.

Nikki quickly ran to the escalator and slide to the 1st floor. 

She licks her lips nervously and walks slowly to glance at the store to see if she could catch them outside but she couldn’t see them.

She then decided to move into the store.

She slowly makes her way inside and the cashier greeted her. She nodded at her and makes her way to the girl section.

When she just passed the shoe section, she heard the guys laughing and she immediately glanced at them. They were in the men clothing section, behind a rack of shirts.

Nikki gasped and her heart almost burst. 

It’s really them: Jensen and Jared.

Jared’s back was facing her but she can see Jensen laughing as he lifts out a shirt and measured it with Jared.

Jensen looks so happy with his big smile and his crinkled eye.

Nikki then hides behind of the shoe rack and sneaks out to look at them. This part of the store doesn’t have much people coming so it’s mostly their noises that are being heard.

Nikki hear Jensen talking about how Jared will looked good in the shirt that he picked out but Jared told him no.

“Jay. You’ll look good in this.” Jensen laughs and presented a t-shirt that have one of the ninja turtle face on them.

“No. I’ll look ridiculous. If you want it so bad, you wear it.” Jared replied.

“It doesn’t look good on me. It looks good on you.” Jensen emphasized as he laugh his head off.

Jensen put the shirt back in the rack and they walk into another rack where they sold navy blazer.

Jared picks out the navy blazer and put it to Jensen chest, complementing that it look good on Jensen.

“You think so.” Jensen asked and Jared nodded.

Jensen takes off his leather jacket and put on the Navy Blazer.

Nikki thinks Jared’s right; Jensen does look good in it.

Jensen asked Jared how he looked after he put the blazer on and Jared told him that it’s good.

Nikki noticed that Jared was looking from side to side and brought his hand to wrap them around Jensen’s neck. 

Nikki can’t believe that this is happening right now. OH.MY.GOD.

Jared lean into Jensen’s ear and whisper something that Nikki can’t heard but she think it must be something good when Jensen smiled.

Nikki then saw them lean into each other and kiss. 

She turns away from the scene and cover her mouth with her hand. She can’t believe this. She doesn’t think that both actors are dating so what is this? She knows that she always like them to be a couple and have cute dates but those fantasies are only fantasies. What is this?

She can hear them laughing and mumbling to each other.

She slowly turns her head to look and she can see Jensen’s left hand going through Jared’s head and his right arm under Jared’s shirt.

Nikki can’t look at this. This is so private. She needs to escape but she also doesn’t to expose herself. That would be super creepy and weird.

As Nikki turn to find a way out, she saw the cashier lady coming her way.

uh oh! to the max.

What’s she going to do? She quickly glanced at the couple and saw Jensen sucking on Jared’s neck and Jared wrapped Jensen’s head in his arm. And moaning Jensen’s name.

She quickly regretted her decision. This is not good for her heart. It’s like her fantasy came true but it slap her face hard.

She can’t let the cashier sees them in their…in their moment. She got to do something. 

She can’t think of anything else and quickly get out of her hiding spot and shout to the cashier.

She noticed that the guy’s voice stopped immediately and she can guess that they probably stop whatever they are doing too.

The cashier came to her and asked what she needed. 

“Uh… can you show me the bathroom, please?” Nikki quickly asked, not turning to see the guys. It too embarrassing.

The cashier lady smiled and signal Nikki to follow her and Nikki quickly ran to her side, not turning her back to the guys at all.

After the cashier shows her where the bathroom is, Nikki thanks her and waits until the cashier is out of her eyesight before she sprinted toward the door.

She makes her way up the 2nd floor and found that her mother and sister are only two stores away from the previous store. She check the time and she only been gone for 20 minutes.

Really? It feels like forever in there. Her heart was still beating fast and her legs are trembling. She can’t believe that she just witness such a private moment between her two favorite actors. She cans still see the picture of Jared moaning Jensen’s name while he suck at his neck. It sent goose bump down her spine and she shake her body.

“Oh, there you are, Nikki.” Her mom interrupted her thought.

“Come on, Ange already finished finding her clothes, now it’s your time.” Her mom told her. 

Nikki nodded her head and they make their way through the stores at the 2nd floor. She can’t bear to go back to the 1st level and have a chance to meet the actors again. It’s too horrifying especially now that they saw her.

Finally when she finished shopping, her family make their way down the 1st floor and exit the main gate when the couple passed by her. Her eye shot up and she holds her breath.

She turns to look at them and saw that they’re still holding hands. She let her breath out when she believed that they don’t recognize her.

Then Jared turns his face to look at her. He put his index finger to his mouth and smiled at her.

Oh Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some comment and kudos


End file.
